


New Universe

by AidantheKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidantheKing/pseuds/AidantheKing
Summary: „Pověz mi jen to, na co vzpomínáš nejraději,“ šeptl mu a vzhlédl na něj. „Povídej to i pro sebe, nehledě na to, co mi povíš, já na tebe budu vždy vzpomínat s láskou,“ slíbil. Dál už nic neřekl, nebylo to potřeba.A Dorian poslechl. Začal vzpomínat na tu smutnou planetu, kde se narodil, a jako jediný z celé rasy dokázal projevovat pozitivní emoce. Ze které také nakonec utekl. Jak procestoval celý vesmír a posmutněle si uvědomil, že po cestě možná víc životů zničil, než obšťastnil. Každopádně, byl připravený to po všech letech někomu odvyprávět.
Relationships: Mike/Dorian
Kudos: 1





	New Universe

Dorian pomalu zamrkal, jak se snažil rozkoukat po spoře osvětlené místnosti. Tohle bylo jednou místo, které tepalo životem. Bylo to samé srdce impéria. Kdysi…

Nyní to tu vypadalo trochu smutně. Ne že by to Doriana zajímalo, pomalu se posadil na posteli a shlédl na svou hruď, na níž trochu smutně poblikával indikátor, který odkazoval na stav jeho biomechanického těla. Bylo mu jasné, že už dlouho nevydrží. 

Rozhlédl se po rozlehlé, bohatě vybavené místnosti a jedním pohybem po tabletu, který měl odložený na nočním stolku, roztáhl závěsy všech vysokých oken, které byly nasázené jedno vedle druhého po obou stranách místnosti. Povzdychl si, když uviděl zapadající slunce a pomalu vstal z postele. Zase prospal celý den.

Neměl na sobě nic kromě bílé volné košile s širokými rukávy, když otevřel prosklené dveře do zahrady, která byla umístěna v onom nejvyšším patře paláce. Nikdo se dávno nezajímal, co měl kdy na sobě.

Pomalu vdechl ten vlahý čerstvý vzduch a užíval si ten pocit, když bosýma nohama přešel travnatý povrch až na okraj terasy a opřel se o zábradlí. Výhled na celé město a oceán byl neskutečný, vždy to tam měl rád. Přestože mu chyběli lidé, se kterými by se na tu krásu mohl dívat. Kdo by to čekal, že zrovna on bude žít tak děsně dlouho. 

Nejmenovaný mladý lord byl poslední člověk, který tam s ním zůstal, Dorian vlastně ani netušil proč. Když si opatrně svázal své dlouhé, nazlátlé hnědé vlasy černou mašlí do culíku a otočil se, unaveně se na přicházejícího mladíka pousmál. 

„Ještě tě to neomrzelo, starat se o mě?“ zeptal se s mírným úšklebkem a zakroutil s neuvěřením hlavou. On sám na pohled nevypadal ani z daleka na jeho věk. Vypadal jako mladý, dvaceti pěti letý mladík. Možná až na jeho zářivě modré oči. Byly nádherné, jako vždy, ale když se do nich člověk podíval pořádně, viděl všechny ty dlouhé roky, které se na jejich nositeli podepsaly. Mladý lord měl to nadání si toho všeho všímat a jen se nad Dorianovou otázkou tiše zasmál. 

„Vypadáš unaveně,“ nadhodil místo toho a zadíval se mu do očí. Nikdy ve skutečnosti ani nepřemýšlel, že by ho snad chtěl opustit. „Je to všemi těmi léty, nebo se ti něco nepěkného zas zdálo?“ zeptal se ho vlídně a na stolek, umístěný mezi několika růžovými keři, umístil tácek s jedním jediným hrnkem. Vedle něj ležela injekce s léčivým sérem, nad kterým se jeho pán tak často ušklíbal. 

Dorian se nechal čajem tak trochu zlákat a posadil se ke stolu, kde se naproti němu brzy posadil i jeho mladičký přítel. 

„Spíš mi přijde, že mi tělo pomalu naznačuje, že už jsem tu byl moc dlouho,“ zabručel a vzal si do dlaní skleněný hrnek s bylinkovým čajem. Zněl, jako kdyby žertoval, ale jeho rasa ve skutečnosti nestárla. Lidé z jeho planety byli velice inteligentní národ, ale ani oni nebyli zcela dokonalí a pro vědu obětovali spousty věcí, které trvale narušili jejich geny. Běžně se dožívali až pět seti let, bez jakékoli známky stárnutí, takže blížící se smrt člověk dokázal zpozorovat jen pocity. Byli doslova nabití kladnými vlastnostmi jejich krásných těl, ale nerozuměli emocím, což vedlo k velice rychle a krutě vyhraným válkám. Měli moc nad velkou částí známého vesmíru, ale ne všude v jejich císařství byla svoboda. Všechno tohle bylo ale Dorianovi jedno. Za svůj život dělal spousty krutých věcí právě ve jménu vlasti a uvědomoval si, že hrůzy, co v životě pak zažíval on, byly jen daň za jeho jednání.

Mladý muž tou odpovědí nadšený ale nebyl. Věděl, jak to chodí a taky věděl, jak na tom jeho pán je, ale nevěděl, jestli je připraven se rozloučit. 

„Kolik času…?“ zeptal se a podíval se mu do očí. Ty jeho měly skoro identickou barvu, byly pouze o pár staletí mladší a zrcadlila se v nich nikdy nevyslovená bolest.

Dorian docela lhostejně pokrčil rameny a usrkl si voňavé tekutiny. „Kdo ví, třeba už se zejtra neprobudím,“ pověděl mu, jakoby ho to ani z daleka nezajímalo. Až když viděl mladíkův zoufalý výraz, ten jeho trochu zjihl. „Neber to špatně. Budeš mi chybět… ať už se ocitnu kdekoli,“ přiznal. 

„Jsem vděčný, že jsi tu zůstal,“ dodal po chvilce ticha a věnoval mu klidný, nenucený úsměv. 

Mladý šlechtic jakoby za celou dobu, co tu s Dorianem byl, jakoby zapomněl svůj titul i postavení. Měl pomyšlení jen na to, že by ho tam neměl nechávat, že to prostě nebylo správné. „To byla jen maličkost,“ vydal ze sebe a nervózně se podrbal na zátylku. 

„Ale nic o tobě nevím,“ díval se na něj. Tuhle jednoduchou větu mu řekl již tolikrát, že by to ani spočítat neumím. „Nic o tvé minulosti, přestože tě znám už pár desítek let.“ 

Na to Dorian jen s pobaveným úsměvem pokýval hlavou. Věděl, co po něm mladík chtěl. On on něm věděl vše, protože on se nebál se svěřovat. Nadšeně mu po večerech vyprávěl, co kde zažil a podle toho, co od něj vše Dorian slyšel, asi měl krásný a veselý život. 

„Asi je poslední možnost, huh?“ odfrkl si a loktem se opřel o stolek. „Snad to stihneme, je to skoro pět set padesát let.“ Samotného ho to vysoké číslo překvapilo, když ho vyslovil nahlas. Mladík jen pokývl a místo toho, aby jen zůstal sedět, vstal a přesunul se do trávy k Dorianovým nohám. Opřel si hlavu o jeho koleno a Dorian mu jemně prsty rozčísl krátké tmavě hnědé vlasy. 

„Při tomhle příběhu se ale nenasměješ tolik, jako u těch tvých,“ varoval ho s tichým uchechtnutím a mladík ho s dalším kývnutím pohladil po stehně. Nic tím nemyslel, jen mu tím dával najevo, že je tam s ním. Věděl, že tohle nebude pro Doriana nic snadného, ale chtěl slyšet jeho příběh.

„Kdyby nebylo tolik času, pověz mi jen to, na co vzpomínáš nejraději,“ šeptl mu a vzhlédl na něj. „Povídej to i pro sebe, nehledě na to, co mi povíš, já na tebe budu vždy vzpomínat s láskou,“ slíbil. Dál už nic neřekl, nebylo to potřeba.

Dorian byl v tajně za jemnost toho mladého muže rád. Nebyl nikdo lepší, komu by rád svěřil svůj příběh. Věděl, že tento mladík ničeho nezneužije a nebude ho soudit. 

„Dobrá tedy,“ svolil nakonec a zahleděl se na obzor až k pár prvním zářícím hvězdám na letním nebi. Hledal souhvězdí Hypatia, kde se před tou spoustou let na stejnojmenné planetě narodil.


End file.
